This invention relates generally to training devices for improving a golfer's swing and more particularly to a device which controls the golfer's arm motion during a golf swing by restricting the movement of the arm relative to the golfer's body.
The relationship between a golfer's leading arm and body during a golf swing is fundamental to a proper stroke. If the arc and plane of the swing is incorrect, a fair or poor shot will result. If the swing is correct, the result will usually be a good shot.
Many training aids have been suggested for controlling the movement of a golfer'head, arms, legs and body. Specific devices for controlling the movement of a golfer's arms are shown and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,655,092; 1,699,219; 2,093,153; 2,450,162; 2,773,691; 2,808,267; 3,419,277; 3,679,214; 3,970,316 and 4,061,340 and British Pat. Nos. 20,463 and 180,599. All of these patents are addressed to devices for restraining one or both arms of a golfer during a golf swing.
The present invention is a distinct improvement over the training devices of the prior art as will become more apparent from the following specification.